


Three’s a Crowd

by freedomfightsback



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Lisa lives!, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomfightsback/pseuds/freedomfightsback
Summary: Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard live together. This isn’t a big deal. Trevor, Sypha and Alucard also date. This is a bigger deal. The three of them being invited to the Tepes household for the holidays however, might be a bigger adventure than they can handle.





	Three’s a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome to my first Castlevania fic. Takes place modern day, with vampires and magic still existing, more on that later! For now enjoy.

“Trevorrr,”

Trevor groaned and rolled over onto his face.

“Trevor I’m going,” Sypha’s voice travelled from the side of the bed and he rubbed his face into the sheets in response.

“Nope, too early,” he half rolled over, taking the covers with him as he did so. “Too early for this,”

“What if I said I made breakfast,” playful hands ran along his chest. Trevor felt movement on his other side as the mattress shifted slightly.

“There’s breakfast?” Alucard’s voice asked hopefully, and an enormous yawn followed.

Trevor opened his eyes. Daylight filtered through their bedroom blinds on his left, giving Sypha a halo of golden light. She was already dressed for the day in a thin purple hoodie and some grey pants. Her curls bounced slightly and a smile curled up on her face as she leaned in and kissed Trevor’s forehead.

“No but I wanted to say goodbye,”

“You’re mean,” Trevor grumbled good naturedly, blinking away sleep.

“I’m vicious,” Sypha agreed, leaning over him to give Alucard a kiss, and Trevor shifted to watch. Alucard was propped up against the headboard, golden hair somehow perfect in the morning light. He smiled tiredly as he received his peck from Sypha, golden eyes dipping.

_God I love these idiots_ , he thought. “Why does he get a proper kiss?” He mumbled out loud.

Those gold eyes turned over to him teasingly. “Well my mouth doesn’t smell like something died in it every morning, Belmont.” Sypha tweaked his ear with no real force.

“Play nice,” She reached over and picked up her bag from the nearby chair. “I’ll be back around four,”

“Have a nice day,” Alucard called with an overhead stretch. Trevor gave a thumbs up with his face still in the pillow.

There was the distinct sound of a kiss being blown and the door closing. More shifting and a groan from Alucard as he continued to stretch.  “You want breakfast?” The half vampire’s breath was strained.

“Always. Yes. Always need more breakfast,”Trevor reached up to rub his eyes with great difficulty.

“Mmm. Make me some coffee and I’ll get you a scone from downstairs,” Alucard sealed his promise with a kiss to Trevor’s head, and got off the bed. Trevor groaned and pushed himself up.

“You drive a hard bargain, evil fiend from beyond the grave,” Trevor gave his own stretch. Sypha had been laying on him all night. The sound of the shower running began and a pale hand flipped him the finger from inside the bathroom.

“Very eloquent,” Trevor cracked his back and got up. He’d take a shower after Alucard, but for now boxers would suffice. He gave himself an incredibly satisfying caveman scratch and exited the bedroom.

Their living room was in half decent order, some stray cups having colonized their coffee table and the cushions of their couch fluffed. None of their furniture matched but that was part of the feel of the apartment. The kitchenette built into the wall however had some more questionable mess going on.

Trevor stepped onto the cold tile and suppressed a shiver, pushing some dirty bowls into the sink with a resolve to do them later. A system had been devised early on.  Sypha works out some kind of coupon sorcery and buys the groceries, Alucard cooks being the only one with any culinary talent, and Trevor cleans up. It’s not so bad with the dishwasher doing most of the work, but that doesn’t mean he can’t complain about it.

(“I’m like your maid,” he griped one night, scraping melted cheese off a plate. “A male maid,”

Alucard raised an eyebrow from the kitchen table. “Do you mean a butler, Belmont?”

“No, absolutely not,” Sypha put down some more dirty pots next to him at the sink. “He’s a maid and now we have to buy him a pretty dress.”

“I am not wearing a dress,” He scrubbed at the plate harder while grumbling.

“Not with that figure you’re not,” Alucard snorted and downed his glass of blood.)

Trevor patted around blindly in the freezer, past frozen blood bags and ice cream before finding the coffee and scooping it into the machine. Alucard liked his with cream and sugar and all that fancy shit. Trevor watched the coffee begin to drip down and wondered if that was a rich person thing a vampire thing or neither.

_If it was a rich person thing wouldn’t you know it_ , a little voice at the back of his head sniped. Trevor didn’t consider himself rich. Formerly rich was more like it. Supposed to be rich was closer, but when your estate burns down and your family with it ‘supposed to’ kind of goes out the window. The flow of coffee stopped and Trevor snapped out of his weird headspace. He managed to pour two cups without scalding the shit out of his hand and dug around for the sweetener in their pantry.

God where was Sypha when you needed her. Women had an amazing ability to locate stuff in the pantry or fridge. Or maybe men were just shit at it. Or both.

The shower had stopped running by the time he found it and put two packets into Alucard’s cup. He took the time to watch the creamer billow and expand, a stupid moment of wonder at something that happens every day.

Soft footfalls came from the bedroom. Trevor knew Alucard was being ‘loud’ on purpose. He learned not to startle Trevor on accident after the ‘shaving incident’.

“Hello,” an arm snuck around to take the mug. 

“Hey,” Trevor turned with his back to the counter to view his boyfriend. Angelic as ever, slightly damp and perfectly brushed hair, white dress shirt and slacks, eyes closed as he took his first sip of coffee.

“Mm, hot,” The draphmir pulled back a little. Trevor grinned cockily.

“Why thank you,”

He received an unimpressed look but that’s not what made his face fall.

“Shit,” He walked past Alucard who gave him an inquisitive look, over to the couch to pick up a pair of earbuds.

“Sypha’s,” Alucard realized, recognizing the yellow sticker wrapped around one end of the cord.

“Crap,” Trevor let his head fall back. “She hates not having these on the bus,”

There was a knock on the door and both their heads turned.

“Bet that’s her,” Trevor made his way forward before Alucard could voice his concerns and opened the door.

“Hey we saw you left—“ He stopped right there, staring into the middle of a broad, black suited chest. He looked up slowly as his stomach fell through the soles of his feet.

Paper white skin. Glossy black hair. Red red eyes that narrowed down at him.  “Who are you?” The voice intoned each word like a hammer slowly putting Trevor deeper into the ground like a peg.

Dracula was at the door. And he had just answered it _in his goddamn underwear._

“Father?” Alucard was equal parts incredulous and horrified. He was suddenly between Trevor and Dracula like he was scared Trevor would be devoured on basis of dress code alone. “What are you doing here?”

The man pushed into the doorway and both his son and Trevor backed up. A pitch eyebrow was raised at their surroundings. Trevor was experiencing deep regret at getting half their stuff at goodwill.

“I came to visit my son, and the apartment I’m paying for.” His head tilted to the side and Trevor fought the urge to hide behind Alucard. “I asked who this was,”

“My roommate,” Alucard was bristling. Trevor had only ever seen him bristle at drunken assholes who shouted at Sypha and well, Trevor.

“Ah,” Dracula said, like he didn’t believe him at all.

Alucard sighed, the anger seeming to go out of him. “You could’ve called,”

The vampire frowned, looking the decor over with passive curiosity. “I tried to, you didn’t pick up.”

Alucard huffed and pulled out his phone, checking the notifications. “Father you called at one.”

“And?”

“I’m asleep then!”

“Then take your phone off silent,”

“I don't want to wake up to every spam email during the night—“

“So uh,” Trevor began to edge towards the door. “I’ll go get dressed,”

“Yes please go do that I, ah,” Alucard looked between his father and Trevor with a slight grimace. “Um, rain check in breakfast I have to—“

“Nope,” Trevor was already backing into their bedroom. “Totally, do your thing.” And with that he shut the door.

The two vampires stood there amongst the mismatched furniture for an awkward moment.  “He seems familiar,” Dracula was staring at the bedroom door with his brow lowered.

“Father,” a light hand on his shoulder made him turn. Alucard’s smile was pleading. “Lets go catch up over breakfast, it’s a mess in here and there’s a nice cafe downstairs.”

The brow went lower. “You’re certainly right. A human cafe?”

“They have vampire options.”

“Hm. Fine,” The man looked around at the space. “Do I need to hire a maid?”

Alucard managed to resist putting his face into his hands just barely. “No Father.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated ❤️


End file.
